The present invention relates to data processing systems, and more specifically, to graphical user interfaces.
A graphical user interface (GUI) is a type of user interface presented on a display that presents visually rendered GUI elements, at least some of which are controls such as icons, buttons, etc. Users may interact with electronic devices/systems by manipulating the controls, for example using a pointing device such as a mouse, touchpad, touchscreen, etc. In illustration, users can select controls to launch applications, navigate menus, navigate different GUI views presented by the GUI or applications, and so on. GUIs originally were introduced in reaction to the perceived steep learning curve for learning how to operate command-line interfaces (CLIs), which require commands to be typed on a keyboard. In comparison to the user of CLIs, the use of GUIs generally is perceived to be more intuitive to users, especially users who are novices to using computing devices/systems.